


A Midsummer Night's Bench

by sherlocktorwho



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocktorwho/pseuds/sherlocktorwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic of John's proposal to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Bench

The twilight of a summer evening was slowly falling onto London as Sherlock and John took a break from their evening walk on the very same bench where Mike Stamford had first told John that his friend wanted a flatmate. After the last joggers and dog-walkers passed by, John knelt down and pulled out a small box.

“Sherlock, I know this might be a bit of a surprise, but I would be honored if —”

“Yes, I know, John. You’ve been working double shifts for months, clearly showing that you were trying to save up for something. The letter you so _cleverly_ hid under the stack of bills yesterday said that your copy of _Modern Weddings_ was overdue from the library. Molly has been smiling at me, much more so than usual, for the past four weeks. Your bottle of cologne was empty this morning, you’re wearing your I’ve-got-a-date-with-Sarah shoes, and you’ve got a queue of romantic comedies on Netflix that would last us until New Year’s. If you're going to try to hide something from someone, you shouldn't make your target the world's only consulting detective.”

John looked astounded. “Sherlock, how —”

“Don’t worry. Just because the proposal was astoundingly predictable doesn’t mean I’m not going to say yes.”


End file.
